Regrets, remords, repentir
by IthilIsilwen
Summary: Et si Bella, après sa transformation, décidait de quitter Edward? Que deviendrait il ?
1. Prélude: Adieux

_Voilà ma première fic sur Twilight. Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Karl, Carrie et "elle"._

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Prélude : Adieux

_POV Edward_

Que devrais je dire ? Elle était là, magnifique malgré son regard froid et dur. Je luttais pour ne pas m'approcher d'elle et la serrer dans mes bras. Son attitude ne m'inclinait pas à la prendre contre moi. A vrai dire, depuis que j'avais cédé à son désir, je ne l'avais guère prise au creux de mes bras. Comme si la douleur l'avait irrémédiablement éloignée de moi et avait eut raison de notre amour. Pourtant, en Italie, _il_ avait été clair : l'intensité de notre lien était incompréhensible. Pourrait il en dire autant aujourd'hui ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas sentie son odeur, plongé son visage dans ses magnifiques boucles qu'éclairaient un rayon de soleil. Malgré moi, mes poings se serrèrent. Peu à peu, je sentais mon cœur se morceler sous la cruauté de ses mots.

-Je n'en peux plus Edward.

-Réfléchis y, Bella.

Un nouveau regard m'informa qu'elle avait tout réfléchit, déjà. Mon regard devint sombre, impénétrable… A l'instar du sien. Elle avait apprit au moins quelque chose en ma compagnie.

-Pense à Alice et aux autres…

-Ils survivront.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je pars… Loin de toi.

-Tu n'es pas rejetée ici…

A l'instant où je prononçais ces mots, je savais que je me trompais. Ce que j'avais craint durant ces cinquante dernières années étaient enfin arrivé : Bella regrettait son choix. Devenir un vampire pour moi n'avait guère plus d'attraits. Une fois à égalité, j'avais perdu tout mon charme à ses yeux. Envolé l'amour éternel qu'elle m'avait promit avant que je n'enfonce mes dents dans sa peau si tendre et si blanche… La chute était rude mais elle était inéluctable. Je m'étais volontairement trompé en éliminant cette possibilité. Et pourtant, désormais, elle était devant moi, aussi cruelle que réelle. Elle soupira, mimique terriblement humaine qu'elle avait gardée. L'entretien était beaucoup trop long à son goût, elle perdait patience.

-Tu vivras mieux sans moi…

J'accusais le choc. Elle me répétait ce qu'il lui avait dit des années plus tôt. Je baissais les yeux avant de m'éloigner. Avant de claquer la porte, je lâchais, glacé.

-Aies au moins la décence de faire tes adieux.

Edward se laissa tomber pesamment sur un fauteuil, étonnant Carlisle et Esmée qui discutaient de tout et de rien, tel un véritable couple d'humains. A la vue du visage fermé de son fil, Esmée s'alarma.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Rien.

-Edward…

En guise de réponse, Edward se releva et monta dans son ancienne chambre, celle qu'il avait jusqu'à ce que Bella vienne habiter avec eux. Bella… Il s'allongea sur son lit, un bras derrière sa tête. Qu'avait il bien pu rater avec elle. Il l'aimait, son cœur saignait, détruit par les mots de celle qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait toujours. Il entendait encore ce qu'elle lui avait dit comme introduction.

**Flash :**

_-C'est finit, Edward._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je ne t'aime plus, je te quitte._

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne peux plus simuler des sentiments que je n'ai plus._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Un silence accueillit sa question._

**Fin du flash**

Edward sursauta. Sa rêverie l'avait entraîné bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. A peine eut il rouvert les yeux qu'il sentit un manque. Son cœur se serra et explosa. Elle était partie. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait espéré qu'elle changerait d'avis. Aussitôt, il s'inquiéta, mais la douleur le cloua sur place. Il réalisait enfin qu'elle l'avait quitté.


	2. Chapitre un: Pensées

_Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre_ de cette fic. Je ne sais pas combien elle va en compter, n'ayant encore qu'une vague idée de ce que je veux réellement faire. Néanmoins, ce chapitre n'est normalement pas prévu mais suite à la review de **Neyma94**, je crois qu'une légère explication était nécessaire. Le chapitre est court, certains POV aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas me répéter, j'ai donc opté pour du "rapide" mais donnant un éclairage différent sur les pensées des uns et des autres. Tous souffrent mais il est inutile de le répéter 36 fois.

Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Karl, Carrie et "elle".

Généralement, je n'aime pas supplier pour avoir des reviews mais là, j'aimerais avoir des avis constructifs pour réctifier le tir si nécessaire... merci!

* * *

Chapter one:

**POV Bella**

Mes affaires étaient rangées depuis longtemps, écartées de cette villa que je voulais fuir. Je n'ai jamais compté le nombre de fois où j'ai eu peur qu'il ne remarque que mon dressing se vidait peu à peu de mes affaires préférées. Alice pourvoyant régulièrement à remplir les espaces creux. La Nature a horreur du vide, n'est ce pas ? Ma décision pouvait sembler totalement irréfléchie mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi sûre de moi que lorsque j'ai annoncé mon départ à Edward. En écho à ce qu'il m'avait dit, des années plus tôt, je lui ai annoncé que je ne l'aimais plus…

En réalité, c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Je l'aimais encore mais il y avait quelque chose qui me manquait depuis quelques mois, pour ne pas dire années. Nous étions tombés dans la routine, j'étouffais dans cette famille qui m'avait pourtant accueillie les bras ouverts. Si au début, j'étais heureuse ; aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Nous faisions la même chose : les cours, le shopping, les déménagements. J'en étais venue à vouloir du changement, des évènements. Il était logique de penser que je vivais une période de rébellion. Je ne comptais pas boire du sang humain, non… Je voulais… m'amuser.

Et mine de rien, les Cullen étaient loin de vouloir répondre à cela. Je ne voulais plus de barrières, plus rien qui m'empêcherait de me faire plaisir. Et Edward était l'une d'elles. Quand je sortais avec Alice et que je revenais trop tard pour lui, j'ai toujours eu droit à un regard situé entre la douleur et l'accusation. Mais jamais il n'est parvenu à me sentir coupable. Au début, je me suis éloignée de lui, espérant lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. Mais il n'a pas semblé comprendre ce que je souhaitais.

Alors j'ai attendu… le temps a défilé et je m'éloignais toujours. Je n'avais pas la force de le quitter, d'abandonner tout le monde. Il ne faut pas croire, je les ai toujours aimé mais ils m'étouffaient trop. Est venu le jour où j'ai pris ma décision et où j'ai commencé à déménager de manière discrète et quand tout fut prêt, je laissais tomber la brique dans la mare aux canards. Son regard douloureux me blessa au plus profond de moi-même mais la décision d'être égoïste était prise depuis trop longtemps pour que j'accepte de reprendre ma parole. Je pensais qu'il allait tenter de me retenir mais il était fidèle à sa parole : il ne me forçait à rien.

C'était rassurant à quelque part, ma culpabilité en a pris un coup et ce fut le cœur plus léger que je ne l'aurais imaginé que je sautais par la fenêtre et m'éloignais en courant de la villa. J'avais été honnête, je lui avais laissé mes cartes bleues et mes chéquiers sur le lit. Je ne voulais plus dépendre d'eux et même si j'avais ouvert un compte sous un faux nom et que je l'avais remplis au fur et à mesure avec l'argent issu de leurs comptes, je ne leur devais plus rien. A peine arrivée aux abords de la ville la plus proche, je ralentissais et savourais ma liberté toute neuve en prenant une longue inspiration. Nouvelle vie, me voilà….

____

**POV Edward**

Etait ce cela qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque j'étais parti après son anniversaire ? Cette sensation de vide, cette sensation de mourir à petit feu. Elle est partie sans même s'expliquer correctement, sans même me donner l'ombre d'un espoir. Je n'avais pas été aussi dur lorsque je m'étais éloigné. Et elle, figée dans son éternelle beauté, a-t-elle eut conscience de ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Serait-ce une vengeance tardive ? Je ne sais pas. Mon cœur est broyé sous la douleur mais je ne peux pleurer. Ma famille m'entoure et je veux les tuer.

Je veux mourir, je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je sais qu'ils souffrent tous aussi mais pourquoi ne m'épargnent-ils pas leurs pensées. Tous sont désolés pour moi et pleurent Bella. Une seule question resurgit : qu'avons-nous fait ? Je crois qu'il est réaliste de penser désormais que je suis réellement maudit. Celle qui est ma vie et ma lumière est partie en me tournant le dos… Elle a craché sur notre amour, l'a renié au point qu'elle a disparu de nos vies, comme morte.

____

**POV Esmé**

Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir sa famille exploser sous l'impulsion de l'un de ses membres. Je viens de perdre pour la seconde fois, un enfant. Mon cœur s'est déchiré lorsque sa présence s'est effacée à de ma perception. Pas un mot, pas un adieu… rien. Il n'y a qu'un seul terme pour indiquer ce qu'elle est : ingrate ou égoïste, au choix. Elle a tellement changé en si peu de temps ! Je ne me suis pas doutée une seule seconde de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle donnait si bien le change quand nous étions ensemble…

Désormais, retour à la case départ. A la différence près qu'Edward n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle n'est partie que depuis cinq minutes et voilà que déjà, il semble dépérir. Je n'ai pas le don de Jasper mais je peux sentir son cœur qui saigne et la douleur qui irradie de lieu. Mon pauvre fils… que vas-tu faire ?

____

**POV Alice**

Je ne sais pas quel sentiment l'emporte. La tristesse, la haine ou la culpabilité. J'ai mal à l'idée qu'elle est partie, j'ai mal pour Edward et pour notre amitié qui apparaît comme n'avoir été que du vent pour elle. Je la hais pour ce qu'elle nous fait, pour la souffrance qu'elle nous inflige par pur égoïsme. Je m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas vu sa décision, je n'ai pas vu qu'elle partirait du jour au lendemain… A cause de ma défaillance, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

____

**POV Emmett**

Par tous les saints, je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'elle puisse nous faire ça ! Abandonner Edward et Nessie… et nous ! Qu'avons-nous été pendant tout ce temps ? Je n'ose pas l'imaginer. Les questions s'enchaînent dans mon esprit. Mais il y a une chose qui n'évolue pas depuis qu'elle est partie : je la hais.

____

**POV Carlisle**

Je fais face à ma famille qui a été amputée sans le moindre avertissement. Tous ont l'air abattu mais celui qui remporte logiquement la palme, c'est Edward. Il a mis tellement de temps à s'ouvrir pour quelqu'un. Maintenant, que va-t-il faire ? J'ai peur, réellement peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas. Elle était notre rayon de soleil et c'est elle qui nous a plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

____

**POV Rosalie**

Que dois je penser de tout cela ? Elle est ma sœur, je l'ai protégé quand elle ma demandé de l'aide et maintenant, elle nous tourne le dos de la pire manière qui soit. Dois je espérer son retour ou dois je la haïr comme Emmett ?

____

**POV Jasper**

Leur douleur est insupportable. Je me demande laquelle est la pire. Je sais que celle d'Edward devrait toutes les dépasser mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout le monde souffre d'une manière différente mais avec la même intensité… A moins que le surplus d'émotion brouille ma perception. Je ne peux même pas me concentrer sur ma propre souffrance. Je tente de m'occuper de tout le monde, privilégiant Edward et Alice même si avec cette dernière, les choses ne vont plus vraiment très bien. Devrais je moi aussi faire face à un départ de ma petite fée ?


	3. Chapitre deux: Imprévu

Note: Je suis désolée de l'immense retard mais j'ai déménagé et entamer un nouveau travail conjugué avec mes études. Je viens à peine de trouver le temps d'écrire ce chapitre... il est court, il n'avance pas grand chose je pense mais il est là et assez nécessaire, je pense.

Distruc: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et l'inconnue...

Reviews: avec plaisir mais je ne met aucune obligation (ou presque)

* * *

Inconnue POV

Il y avait longtemps que j'avais cessé de compter les jours dans cet endroit humide où Karl avait jugé bon de nous emmener après la énième bourde de Carrie, celle qui était devenue sa femme par la force des choses. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit. La ville était trop petite, les gens discutaient bien trop entre eux pour que je me sente véritablement à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un aquarium où des gamins venaient sans cesse taper sur le verre. Je me retenais à grand peine de les faire fuir d'une manière où d'une autre. Cela tenait déjà du miracle que Karl accepte de m'envoyer à l'école pour que je refuse un tel privilège en séchant les cours. Je supportais donc les regards et les cancans, me demandant quand ces idiots allaient me laisser tranquille. Je n'avais pas d'ami(e)s et je n'en voulais pas. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé les premiers jours mais j'avais eut tôt fait d'entrer dans la catégorie « bizarre ». Pourquoi pas après tout, si cela pouvait bien les amuser… Tant que je pouvais étudier, je ne demandais que cela.  
Mais ce matin-là, ce qui me choqua lorsque je pénétrais dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, était que, justement, je n'étais pas le point de mire des commérages. Il ne faut pas croire que cela m'intéressait vraiment mais c'était suffisamment étrange et nouveau pour que je le note. Je me figeais un instant sur les premières marches, me demandant qu'est ce que l'on pouvait bien avoir préparé pour me tourmenter. Au lieu de cela, je ne tardais pas à constater que non, je n'étais décidément plus le point de mire de tout le monde. Tant mieux en même temps, c'était ce que je désirais le plus au monde depuis mon arrivée. Aussi trouvais-je un nouveau plaisir à aller récupérer mes affaires puis à aller en cours. Dans les couloirs, il n'était plus question de moi « la fille en noir » mais d'eux… Les « Cullen ». Je ne les connaissais pas mais étrangement, je leur étais reconnaissante de prendre sur eux l'attention générale.

Alice POV

Je me demandais ce qu'Edward pouvait bien trouver à cet endroit… après tout, c'était là qu'il L'avait rencontré. J'avoue qu'au départ, je ne l'ai pas compris. Mais après… Il était clair qu'il espérait l'y voir. J'avais beau lui avoir dit qu'elle n'y remettrait pas les pieds, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. D'où notre présence à Forks « quelques » années après… Suffisamment de générations avaient défilé pour que nous ne soyons pas inquiété. Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait remettre les pieds dans un tel endroit autant chargé de souvenirs. Mais comme nous avait dit Carlisle, il était nécessaire que nous fassions des efforts pour Edward. Il fallait être franc, nous étions tous affectés par son départ mais mon frère restait celui qui avait le plus de mal à passer à autre chose. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre : Bella avait été, et était encore, son âme sœur à bien des égards. Ce à quoi Jasper avait l'habitude de me dire : « Elle l'aurait été vraiment, elle ne serait pas partie comme une voleuse ». Il avait terriblement raison mais je continuais à en souffrir… intérieurement. Le changement d'air et de lieu devaient donc, en toute logique, nous faire un bien « fou »… si nous n'étions pas à Forks.  
Mais comme toujours, à peine arrivés, nous étions les nouvelles « coqueluches » : les élèves ne parlaient que de nous. Pouvais-je réellement leur en vouloir ? Nous faisions presque tâches dans cet établissement. Bien que nous avions convenu de ne rien faire de vraiment ostentatoire et de ne pas vraiment montrer notre richesse, il fallait bien être sincère en reconnaissance que la qualité de nos vêtements n'était pas la même que celle des autres élèves. A peine arrivée au Lycée, mon regard s'égara déjà vers les sommets brumeux qui m'appelaient l'école buissonnière… Je ne voulais pas remettre les pieds entre les murs qui me la rappellaient. Néanmoins, je devais être sérieuse en ce premier jour, quelques semaines après la rentrée officielle. Avec un sourire faussement joyeux, je glissais mon bras sous celui de Jasper et nous allâmes vers le secrétariat. C'était partit pour un nouvel acte de notre comédie humaine.

Inconnue POV

L'heure de sport… Ce que je préférais parmi tout le reste. Oh, j'aimais la littérature, les maths et tout le reste mais j'avais réellement un faible pour la discipline sportive. J'y découvrais des choses que je n'avais jamais pu réellement faire. D'autant plus que nous changions de sport souvent. Je devais bien avouer que je n'étais pas forcément très très douée en éducation physique. Nous étions à la dernière heure de cours et toute la journée, il n'avait été question que des Cullen… Et le pire avait été quand l'un d'eux avait été intégré à notre classe. Je m'étais figée aussitôt en le voyant. Grand, blond avec l'air de souffrir en permanence. Il était beau… beau à me couper le souffle si cela ne me rappelait pas Karl. Il s'était assit près de moi et je l'avais somptueusement ignoré pendant toute l'heure et il n'avait pas eut l'air de s'en inquiéter. Autour de nous, j'avais pu entendre les filles clamer leur jalousie. Mais par tous les saints, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elles soient à ma place !  
Mais revenons au sport. J'étais impatiente de savoir ce que les professeurs avaient bien pu nous préparer après le volley et le cricket… et j'eus le plaisir de constater qu'ils avaient décidé de nous initier au tir à l'arc. C'était dangereux à mes yeux mais j'étais ravie comme une gamine devant son premier noël. D'ailleurs, je me demandais ce que cela allait donner le jour où j'allais fêter mon premier véritable noël. Hm… à la réflexion, je doutais sincèrement pour que ce soit pour cette année là. Autour de moi, divers commentaires se firent entendre. Et il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le choix du sport mais plutôt les nouveaux qui arrivaient. Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel. Cela en devenait encore plus agaçant. Cullen par ci, Cullen par là… Mon Dieu, les rumeurs étaient pires qu'avec moi. Déjà, quelques filles déclaraient qu'elles sortaient avec un dénommé Edmarchin ou Emtruc… et que cela allait être chaud…

*_Mais foutez leur la paix à ces vampires !_*

Je venais à peine de formuler cette pensée que je sentis quelqu'un se figer derrière moi. Question d'intuition. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner pour vérifier qui observait mon dos avec un regard qui, j'étais prête à mettre ma main à couper, devait être assassin ou, au mieux, curieux ou accusateur. Le temps était venu pour moi de donner toute mon attention à celui qui était en train de nous expliquer les bases du tir.

Edward POV

Je n'en pouvais plus. Les commérages et les pensées des élèves m'étaient bien plus insupportables que ce que j'étais habitué. C'était déroutant et en même temps épuisant. Pour les deux dernières heures de cours, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir partir courir un peu dans la forêt qui semblait me tendre les bras au fil des secondes. Mais j'avais promis à Esmé d'être un « bon garçon » et de ne pas rater d'heures pendant au moins le premier mois. Ca allait être long. Mais cela avait au moins l'avantage de me distraire. J'avais trop de choses à filtrer pour pouvoir m'appesantir sur mes propres pensées. Et avec grande satisfaction, j'avais pu constater que rien n'avais changé. Notre beauté était toujours en point de mire. Bref, c'était une rentrée normale pour nous. Jusqu'à…

*_Mais foutez leur la paix à ces vampires !_*

Ca. Sur le coup, j'eus le souffle coupé tellement c'était inattendu. La pensée était claire et sans malentendu possible. J'hallucinais littéralement. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être au courant pour nous ? Je me retenais de justesse de faire face à celle qui était à l'origine de cela mais le regard que je lui jetais avant d'observer Alice était sans équivoque : nous avions un problème.

Inconnue POV :

C'était passionnant. Enfin, de mon point de vue. Autour de moi, les chuchotements ne cessèrent pas bien que le silence ait été demandé. Un courant d'air léger m'avait informé du changement de place du vampire qui était derrière moi. A l'heure qu'il était, je savais que tous les autres étaient au courant. Comment, je ne le savais pas vraiment mais l'important était que j'étais sûre de cela. Le professeur nous demanda le silence. Je savais que j'étais la seule à ne pas être concernée par cette demande. Quand on est muette, c'est l'avantage : on ne peut pas nous accuser de bavardages incessants. Je souris tranquillement alors que le silence était enfin réclamé. L'instant d'après, nous passions à la pratique… enfin.  
Avec surprise, je me révélais bien plus douée que je ne le pensais. Le fait d'inspirer et d'avoir la volonté d'esquisser des gestes parfaits avant de relâcher la corde, la musique particulière de la flèche filant à travers l'atmosphère silencieuse… j'adorais. Je lâchais mes flèches une à une avec une précision redoutable. Je me libérais à chacun des traits qui se plantaient dans la cible. Nous avions suffisamment de place pour que je sois seule et j'en profitais pleinement. Mais l'heure parvint trop rapidement à sa fin. Avec tristesse, je déposais mon arc dans son emplacement puis m'éloignais en silence, me fondant dans le groupe d'élèves qui bavardaient entre eux. Mon but ? M'écarter le plus possible des vampires dont le regard me pesait.

Et je ne tardais pas à découvrir que j'avais lamentablement échoué dans mon objectif. En effet, je n'eus même pas le temps de faire trois pas en dehors de l'enceinte de l'établissement qu'une voix douce mais impérieuse me demanda de m'arrêter. Par simple esprit de contradiction et parce que je n'en avais pas envie, je ne m'arrêtais pas... jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape le poignet et me forçait à le faire. Je lui dédiais un regard noir: non seulement il m'obligeait mais en plus, il me mettait en retard. A cause de lui, Karl allait encore me punir. Je soupirais, apparemment je n'avais pas le choix. D'un regard je lui demandais ce qu'il me voulait.

-Juste te parler.

Moi, associale? Noooooooooon, du tout. Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant, signe que je ne comptais pas accéder à ses désirs. Je ne voulais pas lui parler à ce grand blond qui me donnait l'impression de souffrir en permanence. Je me détournais de lui, cherchant à lui échapper autant que possible mais visiblement... il décida de m'accompagner. J'accélérais autant que possible mais cela fut totalement inutile. Je l'ignorais donc superbement jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la conversation. Je soupirais, bien décidée à lui montrer qu'il m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Bah tiens, il manquerait plus que cela...

-Nous souhaitons te parler.

Mais c'était qu'il commençait à me tanner l'autre blond, là! Je soupirais une énième fois et pris le temps de m'arrêter pour sortir une feuille de papier et lui écrire quelques mots d'une main rageuse. Je lui jetais ensuite la feuille et m'en allais en courant. Il pu y lire.

"Mais foutez moi la paix! Je ne parle pas, je ne vais dire à personne que vous êtes des vampires, alors n'insistez pas! Maintenant, si vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux rien pour vous. Mais laissez moi rentrer chez moi, sinon Karl..."

Je crois que je venais de leur en dire trop. Mais il m'avait réellement tapé sur le système. Avec satisfaction, je pu constater qu'il ne me suivait pas. Au final, je rentrais chez "moi" avec seulement deux minutes de retard. Mais cela suffit pour que Carrie me tombe dessus. Je n'eus pas le temps de franchir réellement la porte qu'une gifle me propulsa vers le mur où ma silhouette s'imprima. Je restais un instant abasourdie et avant même qu'elle puisse réitérer son geste, j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Un coup d'oeil m'informa que l'autre pot de colle avait tout vu.

*Putin de vie*


End file.
